Passé, présent et futur
by Phyllida Crane
Summary: Défi - Alors qu'elle est Auror au Ministère de la Magie sous les ordres du célèbre Harry Potter, Lavande se voit confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Mais réussira-t-elle à la mener à bien malgré la malédiction qui plane sur elle depuis déjà quelques années ? ATTENTION : Viol et violence crue.
1. Chap 1 - La mission

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Quand tu traînes sur ff, tu te rends compte que tu peux parler avec pleins de gens à travers les forums et surtout, te lancer dans des défis improbables.

C'est comme ça que cette nouvelle histoire à germer dans mon esprit.

Les règles ? Ecrire une fic sur le pairing Fenrir/Lavande. Merci **starck29** pour ce couple hors norme :3

Je tenais également à remercier **EpsilonSnape** qui a gentiment accepté de me relire et de me corriger avant la publication

Bonne lecture à toi,

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **PASSE, PRÉSENT ET FUTUR**

 ***La mission***

Lavande se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de partir au travail. Ses longues boucles blondes étaient attachées en une queue de cheval haute, son maquillage était sobre mais joli et son tailleur dessinait sa taille à la perfection. Elle lissa les derniers plis de sa jupe, pris son manteau et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour saluer son mari qui, comme d'habitude, lisait son journal en buvant son café. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit avec affection.

\- N'oublie pas de réveiller Alisha avant de te mettre à écrire, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire, soupira Anthony en lui jetant un regard moqueur. Il ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois de la laisser dans son berceau !

\- Et jamais je ne te laisserais l'oublier !

Lavande lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.  
Elle réapparut dans le hall immense du Ministère de la Magie où une foule de sorciers affluaient pour commencer leur journée de travail. Lavande se faufila dans le flot et avança vers la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique où, au-dessus, trônait l'immense portrait de la nouvelle Ministre, Hermione Granger-Weasley. Ce visage lui rappelait tous les jours ses années d'études à Poudlard, avec ses joies et ses déceptions, ses combats et ses rébellions.  
C'était à l'école que Lavande avait connu son véritable premier amour, Ron Weasley, mais c'était aussi avec lui qu'elle avait connu ses premières peines de cœur.  
C'était à l'école qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Anthony Goldstein pour calmer ses sanglots et ses peurs et c'était avec lui qu'elle avait connu sa toute première fois.  
C'était à l'école qu'elle avait combattu pour sauver son avenir et c'était aussi là-bas qu'elle avait reçu sa malédiction.  
Lavande passa machinalement sa main sur sa nuque et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmena jusqu'au département de la justice magique. Elle salua ses collègues un à un avec qui elle travaillait déjà depuis quatre ans et se dirigea vers son bureau qu'elle partageait avec Dean Thomas.

\- Bonjour Dean, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Aussi bien qu'hier, répondit-il sur le même ton. Une note de service est arrivée pour toi tout à l'heure, je crois que ça vient du chef.

Une lettre du chef ? Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup !

Dean se replongea dans la lecture d'un dossier complexe et Lavande déposa son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
La note était bien là, au centre de son bureau. Elle la saisit et lut attentivement ce qui y était inscrit.

\- Harry veut me voir le plus rapidement possible…, dit-elle songeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'envoyer des bouts de papier pour convoquer des gens, rétorqua son collègue. D'habitude il vient nous chercher en personne.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… Bon, à tout à l'heure, on se retrouve pour déjeuner ?

\- Pas de soucis !

Elle referma la porte doucement derrière elle et se dirigea vers le bureau du chef desAurors. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle souffla un grand coup. Lavande sentit qu'il n'était pas seul et reconnut une deuxième odeur familière. Elle toqua trois fois avant d'entrer  
Harry était assis sur son bureau, les mains dans les poches, en pleine discussion avec son adjoint. Lorsqu'ils la virent s'avancer, ils stoppèrent net leur discussion. Ron salua son ami et, avant de sortir de la pièce, posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que deux, Harry sourit à Lavande et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il contourna alors son bureau et prit place dans son fauteuil en face d'elle, les mains croisées devant lui.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous demandé aujourd'hui n'est pas facile, Lavande, commença-t-il doucement. La mission que je vous demande d'effectuer n'est en rien une tâche facile et vous êtes la seule de mon service en qui je peux avoir pleinement confiance pour l'effectuer.

Les battements du cœur de la jeune femme s'accélérèrent d'un seul coup. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres ?

\- Depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard notre service recherche activement les dernières poches de résistance Mangemorts à travers tout le globe grâce à la coopération magique de chaque pays. Seulement, l'une d'entre elle, la plus difficile à localiser et à intercepter, se trouve sur notre territoire et nous avons besoin d'un agent double pour pouvoir stopper leurs actions.

Oh non, pitié, pas cette bande-là…

\- Lavande, je vous demande donc d'intégrer la meute du tristement célèbre Fenrir Greyback et de nous donner régulièrement des informations sur leurs déplacements et leurs agissements.

La sorcière ne répondit rien. Elle était figée, les membres raides et le regard effrayé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas entendu ce nom ? Celui de l'être qui lui avait volé une partie de sa vie et qui hantait chacun de ses cauchemars depuis des années.

\- Je comprendrais si vous refusiez ce travail, renchérit Harry dans le plus grand calme. Cependant, votre condition fait de vous la meilleure candidate de notre service pour le mener à bien.

Pour seule réponse, Lavande ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Elle fixait les yeux verts de son chef qui attendait sa réaction mais rien ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres.  
Par sa condition elle était la seule à pouvoir faire cette tâche… Mais elle avait lu le dossier de fond en comble, elle savait que même de simples sorciers en faisaient parti. Alors pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas Ron ou Dean ? Ils faisaient eux aussi du très bon travail en tant qu'Auror !

\- Puis-je avoir la journée pour y réfléchir ?, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- Bien entendu, prenez votre temps. Je sais que vous avez une famille et que vous ne voulez pas la mettre en danger mais cette action pourrait permettre de ramener le calme dans le pays et ainsi, promettre sérénité et sécurité au peuple sorcier du Royaume-Uni.

Lavande acquiesça et salua Harry avant de sortir du bureau. Son cœur battait à ses tempes et elle se précipita dans les toilettes pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.  
Une fois calmée, elle posa ses yeux sur le reflet de sa nuque et effleura ses cicatrices du bout de ses doigts. Sa malédiction qui la suivait jour et nuit était désormais perçue comme un outil auprès de son service ? Qu'allait en penser Anthony, lui qui était si protecteur envers elle ?  
Les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de la jeune sorcière toute la journée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait ce qui la rendait dingue. Plus d'une fois elle dut reprendre la lecture d'une enquête parce que son esprit n'avait que survoler chaque mot du parchemin.  
La pause déjeuner avait été une bénédiction pour elle. Dean l'avait retrouvé dans un pub pas très loin du Ministère et ils avaient grignoté quelques frites tout en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps dans le pays. Son ami savait comment lui remonter le moral et pendant une bonne heure elle avait pu oublier ses soucis et se laisser aller aux rires.  
Pourtant, la fin d'après-midi arriva plus vite que prévu et c'est après avoir pris une grande inspiration que Lavande entra d'un pas sûr dans le bureau d'Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle ôta son manteau qu'elle jeta sur le dossier du canapé et elle s'assit sur celui-ci en soupirant. A ses pieds, sa fille à peine âgée de un an s'appuyait comme elle pouvait contre les barreaux de son parc pour réussir à marcher ne serait-ce que de quelques pas.  
Comme d'habitude, Anthony lui avait noué un ruban rose autour de la tête qui faisait ressortir ses petites mèches blondes. Il lui avait même enfilé la robe qu'ils avaient récemment achetée dans un magasin moldu que Ron leur avait conseillé.  
Lorsqu'elle vit sa mère, Alisha ouvrit un peu plus ses immenses yeux bleus et un large sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Elle lâcha les barreaux et s'avança en chancelant vers sa mère. Mais un cube qui traînait devant elle la fit chuter et elle se retrouva face contre terre en deux secondes.  
Lavande se leva aussitôt et vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Alisha ne pleurait pas, elle riait. Avec elle, on avait l'impression que rien n'allait mal. Même Parvati la lui enviait, elle qui avait déjà trois enfants tous plus teigneux les uns que les autres !  
La jeune mère embrassa tendrement la petite joue rose de la fillette ce qui la fit éclater d'un rire aiguë. Ne voulant pas arrêter ce moment de complicité, Lavande mit alors son nez sur le ventre d'Alisha et souffla dessus ce qui redoubla les rires de l'enfant.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?, demanda Anthony, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

\- Ta fille veut jouer à l'aventurière. Tu ne la surveille donc jamais ?, rétorqua Lavande, un sourire en coin.

\- J'étais simplement parti aux toilettes, elle pouvait très bien attendre que je revienne pour faire ses escalades.

\- C'est une enfant, Antho, à quoi tu t'attendais ?, fit remarquer la sorcière.

Anthony s'avança vers elles et embrassa tendrement sa femme. Alisha attrapa et tira les cheveux de la nuque de son père ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

\- Pourquoi elle ne fait ça qu'avec moi ?, s'offusqua-t-il. Pourquoi elle ne réserve les câlins qu'à toi ?

\- Entre filles on se comprend, c'est tout, répondit Lavande d'un air sournois.

Anthony sourit, déposa un doux baiser paternel sur le front d'Alisha et caressa la joue de sa femme.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle et va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien. Je te sens tendue ce soir.

Et il y avait de quoi !  
Lavande l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et s'en alla vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle enleva ses vêtements, ce fut pour elle comme une bénédiction et quand l'eau chaude coula sur sa peau, ses muscles se détendirent et elle put enfin se relaxer après cette journée de travail interminable. Elle défit sa queue de cheval et laissa ses boucles descendre le long de son dos.  
Lavande observait les vapeurs qui s'échappaient de la douche autour d'elle. Comment allait réagir Anthony lorsqu'il apprendrait sa décision ? Si elle lui avait demandé conseil, que lui aurait-il dit ? C'était lui le plus sage du couple, pas elle. Son courage lui dictait toujours l'inverse de ce que sa tête décidait. Elle n'était pas une lionne pour rien !  
Au bout d'un gros quart d'heure, elle coupa l'eau et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette propre d'où s'échappait une odeur douce et réconfortante, celle d'un foyer. Elle s'essuya rapidement et enfila un pyjama des plus confortables avant de rejoindre son mari et sa fille.  
Elle ne se manifesta pas tout de suite et prit le temps de les observer jouer ensemble. Anthony savait comment éduquer, Lavande savait comment amuser. Elle avait dû lui apprendre à jouer avec Alisha tandis que lui, lui expliquait comment faire apprendre à un enfant. Depuis, Alisha devenait la petite fille la plus précoce de leur entourage.  
Lavande était si fière d'elle. Elle ne faisait parti de sa vie que depuis onze mois mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle était ici depuis déjà quelques années. Alisha était sa perle, elle lui donnait envie d'avancer dans la vie et d'oublier le malheur de ce monde. Et elle savait qu'elle ferait tout pour rendre son enfant heureuse.  
Elle passa succinctement sa main sur sa nuque et alla s'agenouiller en leur compagnie. La fillette essayait de faire rentrer un cube vert en bois dans un rond et Anthony essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas en forçant qu'elle y arriverait. Les billes azurs de l'enfant croisèrent celles de sa mère et Lavande prit alors le cube dans sa main.

\- Regarde Alisha, dit-elle en dessinant du doigt les bords de l'objet. Le carré ne rentre pas dans le rond. Il va à sa place, ici.

Lavande déposa alors le cube au-dessus du carré et le laissa glisser à travers. Folle de joie d'avoir vu sa mère réussir, Alisha s'extasia et rit de bonheur en essayant de reproduire ce que Lavande avait fait.  
Anthony prit alors sa femme dans ses bras et lui caressa l'épaule avec douceur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il qui te préoccupe tant, ma chérie ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, n'est-ce pas ?, fit-elle en lui souriant avec amour.

\- Surtout pas quand il s'agit de ma famille, répondit-il.

Lavande hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas comment amener le sujet, malgré le fait qu'elle y avait réfléchis toute la journée.

\- Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment pour le travail, dit-elle enfin. C'est une mission confidentielle qui recommande mes services.

\- Et elle ne peut être confiée à personne d'autre ?

\- Je suis la seule de mon service à avoir les compétences requises pour ce genre d'intervention. **Ç** a ne devrait pas être trop long, j'espère quand même être de retour pour l'anniversaire de notre fille.

Anthony embrassa alors le front de son aimée.

\- Fais attention à toi, ma chérie, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Faire attention. Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendait les prochains mois il aurait refusé qu'elle y aille. Surtout s'il savait qu'elle y serait seule, lâchée au milieu de ces dangereux malades.  
Lavande se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras de son mari et ferma les yeux, écoutant les rires d'Alisha et appréciant l'amour que lui offrait sa famille.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre !**

Pour l'instant tu te dis "Mais pourquoi elle a mis un rating M ? Cette fic ne mérite pas plus qu'un K !"

C'est vrai que ce chapitre reste mignon tout plein, mais le reste ne l'est pas du tout !

Sinon, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Es-tu pressé de lire la suite ? J'ai hâte de lire ton avis/ta critique ;)

 _Phyllida Crane_


	2. Chap 2 - La descente aux enfers

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

A partir de maintenant on rentre réellement dans le rating M ! *Rire diabolique*

Merci à **starck29** pour ta review et à **EpsilonSnape** pour avoir eu la patience de lire mes dérives malsaines !

 **Vlad** , merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, pour moi, Fenrir est bel et bien un monstre mangeur d'enfants. Je ne suis pas une adepte des loups-garous gentillets :3

Bonne lecture à toi,

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **DEFI – PASSE, PRESENT ET FUTUR**

 ***La descente aux enfers***

Sa peau était désormais lézardée de multiples blessures. Ses cheveux autrefois blonds comme les blés étaient maintenant ternis par la boue et la poussière. Ses vêtements déchirés ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des haillons. Sans parler de ses chaussures… Mais quelles chaussures ? Elle ne se souvient pas en avoir porté depuis des semaines. Ses yeux bleus se transformaient un peu plus chaque jour en des pupilles verticales et mordorées.  
Depuis combien de temps était-elle avec eux ? Elle ne le savait pas. Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas été contactée par ses collègues du département de la justice magique ? Elle ne le savait pas. Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas pu revoir sa famille ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose : elle était là depuis déjà plusieurs transformations.  
Trop de transformations. Trop de pleines lunes à souffrir le martyr au milieu de ces monstres qui se délectaient de leur apparence lycanthrope. Trop de nuits en enfer qui se résumaient à chasser hommes, femmes et enfants qui se trouvaient à proximité de leur tanière. Ils leur arrivaient parfois de se battre entre eux et de finir en charpie, les entrailles à l'air.  
Ce matin, elle essaya encore une fois de réunir toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer et ne pas être la risée de la meute. Elle était forte, elle était une battante. Elle avait réussi à intégrer leur groupe par quelques mensonges et à se rapprocher du mâle alpha, cet homme qui la hantait depuis toujours.  
Elle se dirigea vers un point d'eau et après s'être nettoyée du sang qui recouvrait ses bras et une partie de son visage, elle se toisa quelques minutes. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Où était passée la Lavande qui prenait soin d'elle ? La Lavande qui faisait se retourner tous les garçons sur son passage ? La Lavande d'autrefois…  
Elle s'assit en tailleur et entreprit de démêler ses cheveux avec ses doigts malgré les nœuds qui s'y étaient établis depuis des jours.  
Elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle et se releva d'un bond dans une position de défense agressive. Greyback se tenait droit devant elle, du sang frais dégoulinant sur sa barbe et son torse. Malgré son apparence humaine retrouvée, il semblait ne pas avoir encore quitté son état animal. Mais l'avait-il un jour refoulé ?  
Il l'examina de haut en bas tout en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Elle pouvait à présent entendre son souffle rauque et puissant. Étrangement, son odeur de sang séché mélangée à la sueur ne la rebutait plus autant qu'avant. Elle s'y était habituée et il le fallait bien si elle ne voulait pas vomir à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

\- Que me veux-tu, Greyback ?, demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Ce que je veux, jeune fille, c'est te prendre, ici et maintenant, grogna-t-il.

A travers son pantalon, Lavande pouvait apercevoir son érection. Elle recula un peu plus et son talon toucha l'eau fraîche du lac ce qui la fit frissonner de tout son corps. Mais qu'importait, elle refusait de se faire toucher par cet être abjecte !  
Plus il se rapprochait, plus elle gardait une distance entre eux jusqu'à avoir de l'eau aux genoux. Il lui sourit en lui dévoilant ses dents aiguisées comme des crocs de loup.

\- D'une façon ou d'une autre je te ferais mienne, renchérit-il. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ce don, tu m'appartiens.

Il se jeta alors sur elle, mais elle l'esquiva de justesse en sautant sur le côté. Greyback s'étala alors de tout son long dans le lac, laissant des traces rougeâtres s'échapper tout autour de lui.  
Lavande était revenue sur la berge, trempée et tremblante ce que l'homme vit tout de suite.

\- Je te fais autant peur que ça, fillette ?, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ?, répondit-elle avec assurance. Tu as beau être l'alpha tu as trop envie de m'avoir pour me rejeter, même si je te repousse.

Lavande sut qu'elle avait visé juste lorsqu'elle vit un rictus amer se dessiner sur les lèvres de Greyback. Il sortit de l'eau et s'arrêta devant elle pour l'observer un peu plus encore. Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'il arrivait à voir à travers ses vêtements et cette pensée lui donnait des nausées.

\- Alors pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas faire ?, gronda-t-il. Tu serais la femelle la plus respectée du groupe. A moins que tu n'aies quelques chose à nous cacher…

Dans un bond, il se retrouva à côté d'elle et saisit le visage fin de la jeune fille entre ses doigts aux ongles acérés.

\- Fais attention à toi, femme, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable.

Son autre main commençait déjà à se perdre dans le short de Lavande mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Elle griffa l'homme au visage et s'éloigna du mieux qu'elle put de lui.

\- Ne me touche pas !, ordonna-t-elle.

Greyback tâta les égratignures qu'elle venait de faire sur sa joue et lécha le sang sur ses doigts.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire malsain.

Elle s'enfuit dans la forêt le plus loin possible de cet homme abominable en s'assurant qu'il ne la suive pas. La sensation de sa main sur son ventre la dégoûtait encore. Greyback était vraiment répugnant. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?  
Après une heure de course, elle s'était effondrée au pied d'un pin gigantesque, complètement essoufflée. Un peu de solitude ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis, la meute pouvait se reconnaître à des dizaines de kilomètres, leur odeur était identifiable.  
Même avec eux elle se sentait seule. Elle ne faisait en aucun cas parti de leur groupe. Elle appartenait au monde des sorciers justes et honnêtes, qui recherchait et annihilait toute forme de rébellion. Pas à une meute lycanthrope qui assassinait pour le plaisir humains et hybrides.  
Prenant enfin le temps de se relaxer, elle s'assoupit et dormit enfin d'un sommeil profond, ce qu'elle ne se permettait pas depuis des semaines. Greyback la tourmentait beaucoup trop et les autres loups-garous l'effrayaient tout autant.

 _Lavande ? C'est toi ?_

Quelqu'un lui parlait ? Était-ce dans son rêve ?

 _Lavande, réveille-toi, c'est moi !_

Mais qui était-ce ? Pourquoi tentait-on de la réveiller ? La réveiller ? Greyback, les lycans, était-ce eux ?  
Lavande ouvrit alors ses yeux et se releva d'un seul coup, bousculant le sorcier qui venait de la sortir de son sommeil. Surprise, son cœur battait la chamade au fond de sa poitrine et il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître l'homme qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

\- Ronald ?, s'étonna-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ça fait des mois qu'on essaye d'avoir un contact avec toi, expliqua-t-il. Mais à chaque fois qu'on est sur le point de te parler, vous bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Quel jour on est ?

\- Lavande…

\- On est quel jour ?, insista-t-elle.

\- Le 8 janvier, mais…

\- Trois mois ?, le coupa-t-elle, excédée. Trois mois que vous essayez de me contacter sans y arriver ? C'est une blague, ma parole ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague, une vision, un rêve, Ron ? Dis-moi que je vais me réveiller dans deux secondes ?

Des larmes troublaient sa vue et quelques une coulèrent sur ses joues crasseuses tandis que Ron essayait de la calmer.

\- Lavande, écoute-moi. Tu connais Harry et tu me connais. Jamais nous ne te laisserions dans une situation pareille si ça ne servait à rien.

Elle était déroutée, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il tenta de la prendre par les épaules mais elle l'esquiva et fit les cents pas devant lui en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
Sa petite Alisha qui avait fêté son premier anniversaire et son premier Noël sans sa mère. Et que disait le Ministère à son propos pour rassurer Anthony ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette stupide mission ?  
D'un geste soudain elle agrippa le col du manteau de Ron et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ron, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi, supplia-t-elle, les yeux rouges de chagrin. Laisse-moi retrouver mon bébé, mon mari, mon foyer. Je n'en peux plus de vivre ici, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi abandonner, je démissionne…

Elle sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids et s'agenouilla aux pieds de son ami, laissant ses sanglots prendre possession de chaque partie de son corps meurtri.  
Ron posa alors une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Je vais prévenir Harry, lui dire que ça suffit et qu'il faut agir. Je reviendrais dans peu de temps, je te le promets, et nous vaincrons ces monstres.

Lavande releva la tête et le regarda à nouveau. Qu'il ne la laisse pas ici, c'était le seul souhait qu'elle voulait formuler actuellement, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

Puis il se redressa et transplana devant elle, la laissant sur un tapis de feuilles mortes recouvert de givre. Seule, à nouveau. Elle qui avait vu en Ron la possibilité de retourner dans le monde qui est le sien. Il la condamnait à rester un peu plus ici. Elle essuya ses larmes.  
Elle devait survivre encore un peu. Pour elle. Pour Alisha. Après cette mission, elle poserait sa démission au bureau des Aurors et ferait tout pour donner la meilleure des vies à sa fille. La vente des livres d'Anthony suffisait à les faire vivre correctement et elle pourrait enfin vivre normalement, comme n'importe quelle autre famille.

\- Alors comme ça tu espionnes pour le Ministère ?, gronda une voix rauque derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Greyback adossé à un arbre non loin d'elle. Soudain, elle prit peur. Elle était seule et désarmée face à ce monstre. Sans arme ? Non, sa baguette se trouvait dans sa poche arrière. Elle fouilla sur elle mais ne la trouva pas.

\- C'est cela que tu cherches, traîtresse ?, demanda l'homme en lui montrant sa baguette. Je te l'ai volé tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas totalement confiance en toi. Maintenant j'en ai encore moins.

Comment avait-il pu arriver jusqu'ici sans qu'elle ne le remarque ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi conne pour baisser sa garde ? Elle se sentait ridicule. Une stupide blondasse effrayée, voilà ce qu'elle était à présent !

\- Greyback, rend-la moi, maintenant, articula-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Sinon quoi ?, s'amusa-t-il. Tu vas me tailler en pièce avec tes ongles rongés ? Tu ne me fais pas peur, fillette, mais tu m'excites toujours autant.

Il brisa la baguette en deux et jeta les débris à ses pieds.

\- Tu es désarmée, tu es naïve et tu es à moi.

Sa voix était désormais menaçante et Lavande sentit son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'avançait vers elle. Son esprit lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son coup mais ses pieds restaient ancrés dans le sol, comme si une puissance inconnue l'empêchait de bouger. Inconnue ? Non, c'était la peur et son corps entier en était éprit.  
Greyback se trouvait à sa hauteur, la surplombant de toute sa masse. Il saisit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et de son index traça une profonde entaille dans sa joue sèche. Lavande gardait son calme autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne dit rien alors que l'ongle lui faisait une seconde marque.

\- Tu es à moi, jeune fille, chuchota-t-il avec désir. Rien qu'à moi.

Lavande savait qu'elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et ferma les yeux, attendant que l'homme se retransforme en bête et l'éventre d'un seul coup de griffe. Mais rien de tel ne se produit.  
Une gifle monumentale s'écrasa sur son visage et la fit basculer à terre, complètement sonnée et désorientée. Elle tenta de ramper sur le sol humide et glacé mais les mains puissantes de l'homme tirèrent ses jambes en arrière et lui déchirèrent ce qui lui restait comme bas. Elle sentit le vent glacé sur l'épiderme de ses cuisses et de ses fesses. Il souleva son bassin, elle se laissa faire, des larmes de désolation coulant sur son visage pour finir par s'écraser à terre. Et elle le sentit forcer et la pénétrer sans retenue, avec une violence innommable. Mais elle ne résista pas, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle sentait les ongles de Greyback s'enfoncer dans sa chair, laissant des filets de sang s'échapper de chaque blessure qu'il lui infligeait. Elle sentait sa large verge lui enflammer ses parois intimes à chaque va-et-vient et enfin, son sperme chaud se rependit en elle alors qu'il lâchait un cri puissant d'homme satisfait.  
Il se retira et la laissa là, allongée sur le sol à demi-nue, tremblante et démunie. Lavande sentait le liquide s'échapper d'entre ses cuisses et des nausées l'envahirent. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et vomit toutes ses tripes. Elle toussa et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche.  
Mais Greyback n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui la retourna sur le dos. Lavande sentit sa respiration se couper le temps de quelques secondes. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, exhibant ses crocs pointus.

\- Tu m'appartiens, femelle. Jamais tu ne pourras retourner à ta vie de famille. Sauf si tu veux que ta petite Alisha ne devienne comme sa putain de mère.

Alisha ? Comment connaissait-il son existence ? Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça alors qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une grande prudence ? A la vue de son regard interrogateur et effrayé, Greyback rit à gorge déployé avant de lui répondre.

\- Ne crois pas que seuls les Aurors ont des indics.

Puis il lui cracha au visage et s'en alla.  
La nuit tombait déjà sur la cime des arbres et en quelques minutes, la pénombre entoura Lavande qui essayait tant bien que mal à se remettre sur ses pieds. Mais où allait-elle se réfugier ? Elle ne pouvait pas retourner avec la meute et elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller au Ministère. Elle réunit les dernières forces dont son corps regorgeait et transplana.

* * *

 **Fin !**

J'aime le glauque... C'est pas ma faute...

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !

 _Phyllida Crane_


	3. Chap 3 - Au fond du gouffre

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Désolée de pas avoir posté la fin ce week-end, j'étais rendu à la Metz'Torii et je ne suis rentrée que hier soir !

Merci à **EpsilonSnape** pour m'avoir accompagnée dans cette aventure et à **starck29** pour le défi que j'ai adoré faire (je radote, c'est pas bon !) Et désolée de t'avoir choqué XD

 **Vlad** , encore merci pour ta review ! et oui, j'y vais fort mais que veux-tu, j'aime quand c'est direct et court ! (Oh wait...) Et pour répondre à ta prochaine review je ré-uploaderais le doc ;)

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture à toi,

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **DEFI – PASSE, PRESENT ET FUTUR**

 ***Au fond du gouffre***

C'est couverte de boue et de feuilles mortes qu'elle atterrit au milieu de son salon, sous le regard éberlué de son mari. Elle apparaissait devant lui, après trois mois d'absence, avec pour seul vêtement un t-shirt à moitié déchiré. Il se leva et tenta de l'approcher mais Lavande se ressaisit et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où elle s'effondra contre la porte pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Elle déchira son haut et le jeta le plus loin possible d'elle. Puis elle se traîna jusqu'à la douche et fit couler une eau brûlante sur sa peau gelée. Elle voulait faire oublier à son corps ce qui venait de se passer, elle voulait le nettoyer de l'impureté qui s'était insinuée en elle.  
Elle se savonna et se frotta jusqu'à en être rouge. L'eau qui glissait sur elle retombait noirâtre de crasse et elle ne coupa le jet que lorsque qu'elle fut entièrement débarrassée de toute la terre qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas.  
Dans le miroir embué, elle pouvait apercevoir ses cheveux qui étaient redevenu aussi blond qu'avant mais ses yeux n'avaient pas retrouvé leur aspect d'autrefois. Et ses joues non plus. Combien de kilos avait-elle bien pu perdre en la présence de ces monstres ? Un sillon s'était creusé sur chacune d'elle et ses côtes se dessinaient sous sa peau.  
Elle sortit nue de la salle de bain et alla dans sa chambre enfiler un jean et un t-shirt propre. Puis elle se précipita dans la cuisine pour trouver de quoi manger. Elle était affamée ! Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un reste de steak froid qu'elle avala goulûment sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir à table. Elle prit ensuite un grand verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite.  
Anthony l'observait attentivement alors que Lavande dévalisait les étagères de tout ce qu'elle pouvait manger. Elle se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait une énième tranche de brioche.

Anthony ne la reconnaissait pas.

\- Mais que t'ont-ils fait ?, dit-il d'un ton accablé.

Lavande le regarda la dévisager de haut en bas et put lire toute l'incompréhension qui régnait en lui. Mais elle retourna à ses placards et par inattention fit tomber une assiette qui se brisa sur le carrelage de la cuisine.  
Le bruit sourd et claquant de la vaisselle brisée réveilla des pleurs à l'étage de la maison. D'abord surprise, Lavande se souvint qu'Alisha était là. Elle voulut monter les escaliers mais Anthony lui barra la route.

\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin, Lavande, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je ne reconnais pas la mère de ma fille, il est hors de question qu'une inconnue aille la voir en pleine nuit.

\- Une inconnue ?, s'insurgea la sorcière. Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? C'est moi qui l'ai portée pendant neuf mois ! Moi qui l'ai mise au monde ! Moi qui l'ai nourri au sein !

\- Mais c'est moi qui ai été là lorsque sa mère disparut du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles !, répondit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Les pleurs d'Alisha se firent plus insistants et brisèrent le cœur déjà meurtri de Lavande. Elle essaya de forcer le passage mais Anthony lui prit les poignets fermement et la repoussa en arrière. Elle tituba quelques instants mais reprit son équilibre rapidement.  
Soudain, Anthony prit peur. Les yeux de son aimée changèrent de couleur, prenant un aspect ambre et ses iris se changeaient pour ne devenir que de fines fentes verticales. De justesse, il esquiva une première attaque de la jeune femme et, de ce fait, laissa l'accès libre à l'étage. Lavande profita de l'occasion pour gravir les marches quatre à quatre et se ruer dans la chambre où gémissait et se tortillait son bébé.  
Elle s'approcha du berceau et tendit les bras pour prendre sa fille contre elle. Sa toute petite. Son enfant.

\- Ne la touche pas !, ordonna Anthony qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa baguette pointée vers sa femme.

Il se tenait droit et son assurance ne pouvait pas faire croire à une plaisanterie. Lavande se tourna vers lui et reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Son mari la menaçait avec sa baguette. Mais que lui avait-il prit de faire ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagit aussi violement ?  
Elle s'avança vers lui, l'esprit totalement embrumé par sa fatigue, son stress, son viol. Elle vacillait sur ses jambes en essayant d'avancer vers lui.

\- Anthony, je…

\- Éloigne-toi de moi, espèce de monstre !, riposta-t-il avec fermeté et froideur.

Elle s'avança encore un peu plus.

\- Je suis désolée mon amour…

Encore un pas.

\- Si tu essaie de t'approcher encore de moi je n'aurais pas le choix !

Un autre.

\- Antho…

Des étincelles rouges jaillirent de la baguette du jeune homme mais dans un bond acrobatique, Lavande l'esquiva et vint se poster juste devant lui. Son regard devint plus menaçant et son attitude n'avait plus rien à voir avec la sorcière qu'il avait connu.

\- Tu n'es pas ma femme, rugit-il, les yeux humides et pleins de rancœur.

Puis il lança un nouveau sortilège qui rata une nouvelle fois sa cible. Prise par la haine, Lavande se jeta alors sur lui et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce où il heurta la bibliothèque qui s'effondra dans un fracas monstrueux. Les pleurs d'Alisha ne calmèrent en aucun cas la colère qui alimentait les gestes de Lavande et elle se rua une nouvelle fois sur son mari. Elle le souleva de terre et le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage, ce qui le fit basculer une nouvelle fois à terre. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et le cogna, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que du sang s'échappent du nez et de la bouche d'Anthony.  
Elle se releva et c'est en le voyant agoniser à ses pieds, sous les cris de détresse de la petite fille qu'elle sut ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait frappé le père de son enfant. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à une telle violence ? Depuis quand était-elle devenue une bête ?  
Bouleversée et déboussolée, retournant toutes ces questions dans sa tête et effrayée par son propre comportement, elle transplana vers une destination floue.

Les pleurs firent alors place au calme et la noirceur de la chambre se transforma en un lever de soleil qui se dessinait sur les cimes des pins de la forêt. Elle observa un instant les lieux où elle se trouvait et son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle vit les lambeaux de vêtements qui gisaient à ses pieds.  
Des frissons d'horreur parcoururent son échine. Ça s'était passé i peine quelques heures et pourtant tout ceci lui semblait si lointain ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser faire ? Comment avait-elle pu détruire sa famille ?  
Non. Elle n'était pas à blâmer. Le seul responsable était le même qu'il y a six ans. Le même qui l'avait mordu pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Le même qui l'avait violée. Greyback lui avait volé son foyer, sa vie, son futur. Elle le retrouverait et se battrait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Elle laissa alors son instinct animal prendre le dessus et pista le groupe à l'odeur. Ils ne furent pas difficiles à retrouver. Lavande courut pendant de longues heures jusqu'à tomber sur les premiers guetteurs. Elle réussit à passer à travers leurs défenses et se retrouva au milieu du camp. Tous la regardèrent d'un air mauvais, parfois envieux.

\- Mrs Goldstein, vous ici ?, dit Greyback d'un air narquois.

Lavande reconnut aussitôt la voix de son agresseur. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit face.

\- Greyback, tu as volé ma vie, s'énerva-t-elle. Tu vas me le payer !

Pourquoi ressentait-elle comme une flamme s'embraser en elle ?

\- Tu t'es enfin aperçu que tu n'étais pas faite pour le monde des sorciers ?demanda-t-il avec audace.

Sa voix rauque, ses pupilles mordorées, son charme animal…

\- C'est toi qui m'en as retiré !

\- Moi ? Ou les Aurors qui t'ont envoyés dans la gueule du loup ?, dit-il en ricanant.

Il s'approcha et vint se poster juste devant elle.

\- D'après toi, qui est vraiment celui qui t'a fait du mal ?, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Lavande ne savait quoi répondre et se laissa faire quand il dévora sa bouche de ses lèvres avides. Elle le mordit légèrement et il sourit et essuyant le filet de sang qui s'échappait de la blessure.

\- Toujours aussi farouche, n'est-ce pas ?, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Comment pouvait-il l'attirer après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer ? Il fallait qu'elle garde les pieds sur terre.  
Elle l'attrapa par le col de son manteau et reprit possession de sa bouche. Elle caressa ses crocs du bout de sa langue et rencontra la sienne.  
Non… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse aller la bête en elle ! Les Aurors allaient bientôt la retrouver, ils allaient les arrêter ! Pourquoi son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ?  
Greyback la souleva, lui arracha sans ménagement son pantalon et la plaqua contre le tronc d'un pin. Lavande enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de l'homme et poussa un cri de jouissance lorsqu'il la pénétra une nouvelle fois.  
Non… Ne succombe… pas… Pense à… Alisha… Pense… à…

\- Fenrir, soupira-t-elle.

L'homme accéléra ses allers-retours et se finit en elle dans le même râle que le soir précédent. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Lavande y lut alors toute l'animalité qu'ils venaient de partager avec elle et l'accepta. Il l'avait fait sienne comme il le lui avait promis et, au fond d'elle, la louve hurlait de victoire.  
Fenrir la laissa se rhabiller sous les yeux curieux de leur entourage. Lavande n'avait que faire du regard des autres à présent ! Elle venait de s'unir à l'alpha en public, ce qui était une preuve suffisante qu'elle faisait désormais parti de la meute.  
Lavande se faufila alors dans le dos de son amant et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Il ne faut pas traîner ici, susurra-t-elle langoureusement. Les Aurors pourraient nous retrouver facilement.

Fenrir esquissa un sourire vainqueur et appela la meute à le suivre.

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent et les transformations aussi. Plus le temps passait et plus elle s'épanouissait en tant que louve. Chasser, se battre, tuer faisait désormais parti d'elle et elle adorait ça. Lavande ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que depuis qu'elle avait accepté la bête qui sommeillait en elle.  
Elle se réjouissait de prendre la vie d'un lapin qui passait par hasard près d'elle et elle se délectait des suppliques que les hommes, les femmes et les enfants qu'elles tuaient prononçaient avant de se retrouver éventrés les uns à côté des autres.  
Fenrir la laissait toujours faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était sa femelle, son alpha. Elle était son égale. Parfois, dans leurs ébats, elle prenait plaisir à le dominer, à le soumettre. Ses orgasmes en étaient que plus impressionnants. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le désirait, le voulait pour elle seule.  
Dans leur voyage ils rencontrèrent quelques Mangemorts qu'ils acceptèrent rapidement dans leur groupe. Cet avantage numérique ne pourrait que les aider lorsque les Aurors retrouveraient leur piste, ce que Lavande savait inévitable.

Un jour qu'ils erraient dans la forêt, un « crac » sonore se fit entendre. Lavande ne connaissait que trop bien ce bruit et en un instant elle se jeta sur Fenrir pour le protéger d'un sortilège qui lui frôla la joue.

\- Les Aurors, ils sont là !, cria-t-elle aux loups-garous et aux Mangemorts. Battez-vous !

Elle se redressa d'un bond et fit face au sorcier qui venait de lancer le sort.

\- Quand je pense que nous n'avons pas cru Anthony…, dit Ron, affligé.

Lavande ne répondit rien, mais l'allure animale dont elle faisait preuve dans chacun de ses déplacements ne faisait qu'appuyer l'hypothèse du jeune homme.  
Autour d'eux, la bataille avait déjà commencé. Loups-garous et Mangemorts contre sorciers et Aurors. Des sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens. Dans le coin de l'œil, Lavande reconnut Harry. Il avait enfin décidé à bouger de son fauteuil, celui-là ?

\- Lavande reprend tes esprits, fit Ron d'un ton désolé. Reviens-nous, jamais nous n'aurions dû te laisser là…

Lavande sentit alors un éclair noir passer à côté d'elle mais elle s'interposa juste avant que Fenrir ne touche un cheveu de Ron.

\- Ce combat n'est pas le tien, Fenrir, ordonna-t-elle. Celui-ci est pour moi !

Dans un grognement, le lycan fit demi-tour et s'attaqua aux autres. Elle se tourna alors vers le sorcier en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu vois, Ron, j'ai pu m'en sortir sans vous.

\- Mais regarde ce que tu es devenue ?, implora Ron, les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'es plus l'Auror et la mère responsable que nous avons connue.

Elle tenta d'avancer vers lui et vit qu'il ne faisait rien. Elle s'approcha alors prudemment de lui.

\- C'est de ta faute Ron, répondit-elle calmement. C'est toi qui m'as laissé seule dans la forêt. C'est toi qui l'as laissé me violer. C'est toi qui ne m'as pas aidé.

Au fur et à mesure que la distance se faisant de plus en plus courte, Lavande voyait qu'il abaissait sa baguette. Elle était désormais à quelques centimètres de lui et pouvait lire toute la panique qui envahissait son ancien petit ami. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle savait comment il réagirait si elle tentait de le prendre par surprise. Derrière lui, elle vit Fenrir qui s'acharnait sur la gorge d'un Auror parcourut de spasmes.  
Elle lui prit alors les mains de Ron et le regarda dans les yeux. Les siens étaient toujours aussi bleus et étrangement, ils étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Tu vois, Ron, commença-t-elle, c'est en comptant sur ses amis qu'on se retrouve dans la pire des crasses.

\- RON !, hurla Harry, submergé par plusieurs attaques.

Mais le jeune homme ne put réagir à temps et les crocs acérés de Fenrir se refermèrent sur sa nuque jusqu'à la faire craquer. Une larme coula alors le long de sa joue et il s'effondra sur le sol, mort.  
Lavande prit la baguette de Ron en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et parti à l'assaut des autres Aurors qui restaient pour se battre. Elle s'extasiait de pouvoir torturer et tuer d'un seul sortilège et s'amusait d'autant plus qu'elle les faisait tomber comme des mouches.

\- Lavande, arrête-toi tout de suite !, cria Harry.

Dans un rire suraigu, Lavande lui fit face, sa baguette pointée vers le sorcier.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je cesser ?, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Vous m'avez abandonnée à ma condition. Vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi !

\- Écoute, jamais nous ne pensions que ça irait aussi loin, tenta de raisonner Harry. Jamais nous ne pensions que cette mission t'affecterait autant.

\- Trop taaard, Potter, je suis aussi tarée qu'eux maintenant, et grâce à qui ? Au Ministère de la Magie !

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Lavande.

\- C'est quand même fou que ça ne soit pas devenu public alors que mon mari est écrivain. Vous avez dû le payer une fortune pour qu'il ferme sa gueule sur cette histoire.

\- La ferme Goldstein, vous dépassez les bornes !

\- N'inverse pas les rôles, Potter. C'est moi la victime dans cette histoire, pas toi. J'espère que tu assumeras les conséquences de tes actes à Azkaban, je crois me souvenir que les détraqueurs raffolent de tes souvenirs.

\- INCARCEREM !

\- PROTEGO !

Les feuilles mortes volèrent dans les airs quand les deux sortilèges se heurtèrent l'un contre l'autre. Harry recommença ses attaques et Lavande ne se laissa pas faire. Elle voyait que Fenrir se frayait un passage derrière le chef des Aurors pour réussir à le prendre à revers. Elle lança alors un dernier sortilège mais un Mangemort lança un éclair vert au même moment sur Harry qui se baissa in extremis. Les deux sorts vinrent frapper Fenrir en pleine poitrine qui s'effondra inerte sur le sol de la forêt.

\- NON !, hurla Lavande désespérée.

Comment cet idiot avait-il pu rater sa cible et tuer Fenrir par la même occasion ?  
Bouillonnante de rage, elle sauta à la gorge du Mangemort et lui arracha d'un coup de crocs la jugulaire. Lavande patienta sur lui jusqu'à ce que les spasmes du corps cessent.  
Elle se redressa, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche, et offrit son sourire le plus carnassier à Harry. Elle sentit la fureur l'envahir et elle se rua sur lui.

\- STUPEFIX !

Lavande sentit comme un coup de pied la heurter en pleine poitrine et elle vola sur plusieurs mètres. Elle se réceptionna comme elle put et fit désormais face à Dean qui venait de rejoindre les Aurors avec quelques autres en renfort.  
La bataille était perdue et pour une fois, elle se trouvait du côté des perdants. Des frissons de folie l'envahirent et elle se perdit dans un rire malsain et aliéné.

Elle ne se débattit pas lorsque ses anciens collègues la capturèrent et l'emmenèrent dans les cachots du Ministère. Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle passa devant le tribunal. Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement de rébellion lorsque des gardiens la transportèrent jusqu'à sa cellule à Azkaban.  
Elle vivait entourée de folles qui scandaient qu'elles étaient innocentes. Elle dépérissait dans cette prison cruelle et sombre où les détraqueurs venaient se nourrir de son bonheur passé. Mais elle survivait chaque jour pour cet enfant qui grandissait un peu chaque jour en elle. Fenrir… Jamais donc tu ne me quitteras ?

* * *

 **Eeet... fin !**

Ca ne se voit pas comme ça mais j'aime bien les happy end... mais que dans les Disney ! :D

J'espère vraiment que cette fic t'aura plu du début jusqu'à la fin, n'hésite pas à partager tes impressions dans une petite review ;)

Petite réponse à la review de **Vlad** : C'est normal que ça aille vite, j'avais pas envie de m'étendre en description inutile, et je voulais surtout ne pas avoir un dernier chapitre trop long, car oui, c'est bien le dernier, il n'y aura pas de suite (Je m'en excuse par avance...) J'espère vraiment qu'elle t'a plu et à la prochaine pour une autre fic ;)

 _Phyllida Crane_


End file.
